The Agents of SHIELD SING-A-LONG!
by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: [If you guys have a better title suggestion let me know!] Parodies of Disney classics that I have created from the crazy depths of my love for this show. Singing along encouraged, and song suggestions happily accepted! The Songmistress (me) loves to make readers happy! 10.) BE PREPARED! (The Garrett Song)
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. N-o-t-h-i-n-g. **

**Welcome to my newest idea that has been inspired by my love of writing parodies for Agents of SHIELD. (Hail SHIELD) I've got a couple more brewing, including some more Frozen stuff. I also might write an anthem for Philinda (and Skitz!) based on a Disney song, but I need to find the right one first. Future song ideas happily accepted!**

**Singing along is recommended!**

**Now to start, how about a little Mulan.**

I'll make an agent out of you

[May] _Let's get down to business_

_To defeat Hydra_

_Did they send me rookies_

_Look at us, Coulson_

_This is the most pathetic team I've ever seen_

_But trust me, before we're through_

_Rookie, I'll make an agent out of you!_

_Slip through the shadows_

_And keep your ICER near._

_Trip, make sure your head's down_

_Skye, lose your tech gear_

_FitzSimmons, you can't cower in your lab anymore_

_Why can't this rub off on any of you?_

_Somehow I'll make agents out of you!_

[Fitz] _What did I get myself into?_

[Simmons] _I'm not even sure why I stayed._

[Skye] _This sucks, I had only just hit Level One._

[Coulson] _You need to earn my trust back!_

[Ward] _Hope she doesn't see I'm Hydra!_

[Fitz] _Now I really wish I'd learned kung fu!_

[May] _(To be an agent) You must have the stealth of Black Widow_

_(To be an agent) Strike with the strength of Thor too_

_(To be an agent) Keep your eyes open for any danger_

_And we can defeat Hydra with help from all of you_

_Hydra keeps getting stronger_

_We won't let them thrive_

_If we can trust each other_

_We will surely survive._

_Phil, I'm sorry I lied, and spied on you_

_But I did it because I care for you_

_And I've become an agent because of you._

_(To be an agent) You must have the stealth of Black Widow_

_(To be an agent) Strike with the strength of Thor too_

_(To be an agent) Keep your eyes open for any danger_

_And we can defeat Hydra with help from all of you!_

_(To be an agent) You must have the stealth of Black Widow_

_(To be an agent) Strike with the strength of Thor too_

_(To be an agent) Keep your eyes open for any danger_

_And we can defeat Hydra with help from all of you!_

***giggles* Hope you all enjoyed that! I love Mulan, and I could not resist the little Hydra bit. I blame the parallels I started seeing between Philinda and Mulan and Shang for part of this. (Help me, I'm falling hard for Philinda!)The rest is just me being weird. The next chapter might be a double update of Frozen and Pocahontas, because the Frozen piece might anger some people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! If you are a fan of Ward and did not get angry with him after watching 1x21, then you might want to skip this chapter for the lovely little Skyeward one that's next. If you're just going to keep reading, I apologize in advance for the anger that it could cause.**

**I was FURIOUS when Ward sent the Science Babies into the ocean, and I was so frustrated and upset and needed to vent some anger before I saw the finale. This was the result (written before the finale), because I was just testing the waters on parodies then and Let It Go seemed like it would be good. This was my first ever, and I'm kind of proud of how far I've come from then.**

**HOWEVER, post-finale, I gained sympathy back a bit for Ward, but I'm still pretty wounded because I have a mega crush on Fitz because he's an adorable little monkey. I think he can be redeemed, but he really needs to work for it. **

**(Puts on armor) Anyway, read at your own risk if you like Ward because I was really pissed! Oh, and there's a little hint of Biospecialist in here for those who like it and are feeling down right now. Sending you guys major hugs!**

You Must Die!

(Sung by those who were in an angry rage against Ward to the tune of Let it go. Again, if you love Ward, you can still turn back. It's not too late!)

_Snow glows white at Providence tonight_

_Your trust in Garrett can't be seen_

_A kingdom of Hydra traitors_

_But you might be the king_

_FitzSimmons are falling, it's like the virus once again_

_Promised to catch her if she fell, but this time you didn't try_

_Don't let Jemma in, Don't Let Coulson see_

_Be the evil traitor you just had to be_

_Shot Hand three times, then kidnapped Skye_

_But now they know!_

_You must die! You must die!_

_Your demise won't make me cry_

_You must die! You must die!_

_Everyone is done with your lies_

_No one cares! What you have to say!_

_Let the team's wrath burn!_

_Your face always bothered me anyway._

_It's funny how your hesitation _(**A/N Remember that woman in TRACKS!)**

_Now totally make sense!_

_And the team's trust in you_

_Shall never be fixed_

_It's time to see how much damage they can do_

_To test their fury and destroy you!_

_No love nor resect, no help from Hydra's crew!_

_YOU'RE SCREWEDDDDDDD!_

_You must die! You must die!_

_Now we know where your loyalties lie!_

_You must die! You must die!_

_Biospecialists cried when you kissed Skye_

_They. Hate. You._

_No matter what you do_

_Let the team's wrath burn!_

_Your betrayal sent Fitz into an angry rage_

_Coulson is horrified and May's prepared to make you pay!_

_Why Skye didn't let you die still baffles me today!_

_They'll never let you back Ward_

'_Cause now it's just too late!_

_You must die! You must die!_

_Slow and painful shall sate the fan's cries_

_You must die! You must die!_

_Redemption is nothing in their eyes!_

_Here you'll lie…IN PIECES!_

_Let the team's wrath burn!_

_I can't ship you with anyone anymore._

***peeks out from covers* Once again, I apologize for this. Ward lovers, I beg for your forgiveness. Since the finale, I have grown to understand why Skye let Ward live and that I don't want to lose him, even though I love Trip. I hope the next chapter, which I'm posting so I don't lose everything, can redeem my angry rant. I do promise that I will do no more pieces that bash Grant Douglas Ward. I might do **_**Reflection **_**for him.**

**Oh, and speaking of pieces, enjoy the song of Skye to Ward from Pocahontas next! **


	3. Chapter 3

**If you skipped ahead, hello! If you've coming from the last chapter, I am sorry again. **

**This piece is a rarity, my agents! I'm not a big Skyeward fan, and don't write a lot for them. Treasure it.**

**I have a lot of other piece ideas for Skye, because there are a lot of songs that can really fit her well! You'll see some more coming up in the future. If you guys want any more songs, you can also check out two of my other fics; **_**Will you help me tell our daughter? **_**and**_** The Rescue and the Revelation.**_

**Oh, and to FAITH- Thanks for that, you make me feel great when I saw your review!**

Love normal life as it is

(To the tune of Colors of the Wind. I recently watched Pocahontas, and I liked it. Sung by Skye to Ward because it just seems like it would happen)

[Skye] _You think I'm an ignorant hacker_

_And you've been with SHIELD so long_

_I guess it's hardened you._

_But still I cannot see_

_Why the ignorant one is me_

_When there is just so much that you don't know_

_You don't know_

_You think SHIELD owns everything that's peculiar_

_Your people skills rub people the wrong way_

_Ward, I have lived and interacted with real people_

_And seen beauty and life in the city haze._

_You think the only people who are agents_

_Are the people who act like robots too._

_But if you get to know those who are around you_

_Then you'll learn things you never thought were possible_

_Have you ever heard the whistle for the taxi cab_

_Or watched an impromptu play in the city square?_

_Can you say you've gone on a Color Run?_

_Can you love normal life as it is?_

_Can you love normal life as it is?_

_Come explore the little shops hiding brilliance_

_Walk inside the bakery and taste the fresh-baked scones_

_Lose the robot act and open up your senses_

_Then you'll know the beauty of my world_

_My van and my laptop do have importance_

_But there's more out in the real world to explore_

_And it's okay to show kindness to strangers_

_They care for others, and it's not a crime to let someone in._

_How much good can a superhero do?_

_If you lock them up, then you'll never know._

_And you really need to experience the morning rush_

_And dance alongside the musicians playing in the streets._

_You must see the park glowing orange as the sun sets_

_And you can love normal life as it is._

_You can be a part of SHIELD,_

_But believe me still_

_You can love normal life as it is._

**Yeah, so maybe not as great as I'll make an agent out of you, but probably better than the last chapter. I've gotten a lot of response in the past couple days, and have a couple of new songs written out. If you're following my other stories, I've got some updates coming soon for them.**

**Next chapter will give us a lovely little anthem for FitzSimmons. Anyone else have other songs they want for the Philinda anthem?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! This is seriously way too much fun to do, I just can't stay away from this. I always get so giddy and happy doing these, and seeing how much you guys like them make me melt inside. So thanks!**

_**ERBURNHAM02 **_**(who also write songs that are awesome for Agents of SHIELD!) suggested this to me originally as a Philinda piece, but later both of us ended up getting a FitzSimmons vibe since it was practically perfection for them with EVERYTHING! So big thanks out to you, my dear friend. This chapter is for you.**

**It's Frozen again, since there can be so many songs that work perfectly with my ideas. I ship FitzSimmons as a brotp, but you could say that this could be their shipping anthem (except for the part where Hans was lying through his teeth. Ward is kind of like Hans, only much hotter and more of blind follower.)**

**Please review! Reviews make me happy**

Sci-Tech Is An Open Door

(The FitzSimmons anthem)

[Jemma] _All my life people have looked down on my work_

_And now suddenly I'm partnered with you._

[Leo] That's crazy, because _I've been searching for someone who understands me_

_And whether it's this assignment, or those chemical fumes!_

(Cue possible explosion?)

[Jemma] _But with you…_

[Leo] _But with you…_

[Leo] _I can make sense_

[Jemma] _I see your notes_

[Both] _And it's genius like I've never known before!_

_Sci-Tech is an open door!_

_Sci-Tech is an open door!_

_Sci-Tech is an open door!_

[Jemma] _Beside you!_

[Leo] _Next to you!_

[Jemma] _With you!_

[Leo] _As a team!_

[Both] _Sci-Tech is an open door._

[Leo] _I mean, it's amazing-_

[Jemma] -_How-_

[Leo] -_We finish each other's-_

[Jemma] -_Sandwiches!_

[Leo] _That's what I was going to say!_

[Jemma] _I've never met someone-_

[Both] _Who loves Doctor Who as much as me!_

_Jinx! Jinx again!_

_Our mental synchronization_

_Needs no scientific explanation_

[Leo] _You-_

[Jemma] _And I-_

[Leo] _We-_

[Jemma] _Just-_

[Both] _Share a brain._

[Jemma] _Say farewell…_

[Leo] _Say farewell…_

[Both] _To all those with their doubts_

_They cannot stop us anymore!_

_Sci-Tech is an open door_

_Sci-Tech is an open door!_

_Together we discover more!_

[Jemma] _Beside you!_

[Leo] _Next to you!_

[Jemma] _With you!_

[Leo] _As a team!_

[Both] _Sci-Tech is an open door…_

**Wow, just writing that gave me so much mental imagery of them dancing about in a lab. And I'm noticing I keep associating Fitz with Disney and fairytales in a lot of my works. **

**Next chapter is going to feature the whole SHIELD team post-finale talking about-wait no don't want to spoil it! **

**Also, would you guys like to see Garrett singing, because I'm getting a good feeling of what I want him to sing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I should really not be updating this because I have other stories that need updates more, but I can't help it! All I have to say for this is that I'm posting two songs on this chapter because they're both so short, so here are numbers 5 & 6. I do get a little shippy in the second little verse of #5.**

Our Favorite SHIELD Things

(Entire team to the tune of 'My Favorite Things' from The Sound of Music. Since it just keeps repeating itself, I'll give you the first part of it, and then you can repeat it to your heart's content)

[May] _Bullets in ICERS and piloting planes_

[Trip] _Old timey novels and impromptu vacations _

[Skye] _Impressions of Ward that cause giggling_

[All] _These were a few of our favorite SHIELD things!_

[Coulson] _Patching up May in the lab when she's injured_

[Simmons] _Biochem, dissection, and Trip when he sings_

[Fitz] _Monkeys and Skye undercover with me_

[All] _These were a few of our SHIELD things_

[May] _Tai Chi in mornings and butt kicking in evenings_

[Coulson] _Dad jokes, spy gear, Lola flying over things_

[Skye] _Finding a family who cares about me_

[All] _These were a few of our favorite SHIELD things_

_When Hydra strikes, When Ward betrays!_

_If Fitz never wakes up…_

_We simply remember our favorite SHIELD things_

_And then we don't feel so sad!_

* * *

**Now for number 6. I could not resist this, because the song cracks me up. I have made it a little more clean though!**

The Hydra Song

(This can be sung by any fan who stands with SHIELD. Based on the Thunder song from _Ted, _which I have only partially seen.)

_When you hear someone Hail Hydra!_

_Don't you be afraid_

_Just hold onto your Science Baby, and say these magic words_

"_SCREW YOU GARRETT! YOU CORRUPTED WARD!"_

_Raina, you can never get Skye because we have Melinda May!_

**So yeah, there's a song we can all use right now. Wish I had finished it sooner, but oh well. I like it better than 5, because looking back I feel as if I've royally screwed it up!**

**Next up, Melinda gets to fly around the world again! Also, does anybody have suggestions for a Biospecialist song?**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have to say, thank you all for the reviews! It makes me so happy every time I see a new post or am given a new song idea! It seriously makes my day and inspires me to keep writing to make you all happy. I hope to still create songs even after the hiatus ends and have you guys keep reading them.**

**Also, I would like to announce that I have started watching Arrow, and it's good enough for me to love it just about as much as Agents of SHIELD, which is saying something because I am a Marvel girl. Despite seeing them together once in the first three episodes I have watched, I am rooting for Oliver and Felicity. Their first meeting reminded me so much of that cute adorkable conversation Leo and Skye had in the pilot. Hopefully though, they will actually end up together, while Skitz has less than 2 percent chance.**

**[Ok, Ok Muse, I will shut up and get on with it. Just put down that nail gun!] **

**Anyway, another May song, although it is not from Mulan. I get a little theory crazy in this. I really really really want May to be Skye's mother because I am a hopeless sap. **

**Make sure to leave a review behind to let me know what you think, or if you have any future recommendations. Thanks!**

* * *

Fly Around The World Again

(Sung by our very own Melinda 'Mulan' May to 'Just Around the Riverbend'. Pocahontas is a really great movie, plus I picture Fitz as Meeko. Accept it and adore Leo as a raccoon.)

[May] _What I love about flying is_

_The sky is never the same twice._

_The clouds are always shifting_

_New winds are blowing._

_But moat agents, they don't notice this_

_They don't have the pilot's seat._

_None of them really know the experience or thrill that I'm going_

_To fly around the world again!_

_Fly around the world again!_

_I'm back in the field_

_To fly around the world again_

_Up in the air_

_I can finally feel free!_

_That encrypted line_

_Reminds me of my purpose here_

_To observe and report on Phil Coulson_

_Why me?_

_Of all agents, why me?_

_I see her eyes, I know that nose_

_They're features from a lifetime ago. _(Cue Leo running by screaming something about Simmons dissecting?)

_She's grown so much from when I last held her_

_I once had a beautiful daughter_

_Who was stolen before she could crawl_

_Now I see Skye, and I'm knowing_

_My baby girl is home again!_

_I'm flying around the world again!_

_Skye is my girl!_

_There is no denying it_

_She needs to know!_

_But how can I explain?_

_I've missed her life_

_And I'm in deep regret of that_

_When I came to fly again,_

_I discovered my baby girl instead._

_Should I let Phil know why I've come?_

_To spy because I love him_

_Should I tell Skye I'm her mum?_

_When did my life get in this mess?_

_I must know more_

_But I'm glad I chose_

_To fly around the world again._

**Told you I was a sap. I really want May to be Skye's mother. Please don't judge me. **

**There will hopefully be a mega-update in Monday for **_**What happens at the Academy**_** (bet those readers can't wait to see what happens with that cliffie I left, which seems really dumb now), **_**Once upon a SHIELD, The Rescue and the Revelation, **_**and **_**Agents of SHIELD Sing-a-longs. **_**(Or should I change it to Agents of S.I.N.G.A.L.O.N.G.) There might also be the introduction of a new story that I have been planning out for some time.**

**Next up, I'm going to treat myself to a little Skitz thanks to Catlin51! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So that big Mega-Update I promised on Monday. Yeah, I changed it to Tuesday because I was behind on the** _What Happens at the Academy_** update. However, it is now up, along with updates to two more stories and a new story that I have been toying with for a while.**

**Catlin51, my fellow Biospecialist/Skitz/Olicity shipper, gave me this wonderful idea for my adorable Skitz babies when I asked for song ideas for the first two ships I mentioned. I've seen Tangled twice, but I never really appreciated this song until now. It's the perfect shipping song, and the mental imagery I got when doing this was overwhelming. So, Catlin, this is for you. Thank you for all the support you've given me with everything. You are amazing. As is everyone who is reading this.**

**Even if you don't ship Skitz, just read/sing this (seriously, start playing the song as you read or sing) and if you really want to sub in your own ship, go ahead. Like I said, it's a perfect song to ship to. But it is so Skitz-esque for me.**

**FAITH- I want to thank you for all your kind words and being such a big supporter of my stories! Whenever I see a review, I tear up a little because you're so sweet. I'm really happy that the last update for this was on your birthday. A belated Happy Birthday to you, and thank you so much. I really hope you keep reading and reviewing.**

**FAN- I've already parodied For the First Time in Forever in another story **_The Rescue and The Revelation_ **(WHICH HAS BEEN UPDATED FINALLY!)****, which is a sequel to another story called **_Will You Help Me Tell Our Daughter?_. **However, the other suggestion of yours is actually happening now!**

**Also, delayed thanks to LISAMICHELLE25 for mentioning Ted in _The Secret is Out _(which you all should read, because it is epic) since it helped inspire the Hydra song!**

**And a thank you to everyone who has been reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing this story. It makes me happy that there are people out here willing to read the crazy stuff I write.**

* * *

At Last I've Found True Love

(The anthem for Skitz shippers. But sub in your own ship if you really want. Set to the tune 'I See The Light' from Tangled.)

[Skye] _All my life, I've been so lonely_

_Tossed around from place to place_

_Because of that, I have never really known_

_What true love exactly is_

_I've cheated, betrayed, abandoned_

_Lied to by those who I thought cared_

_Ward and Miles, they've both hurt me_

_Now I'm with the one who's right_

_And at last I've found true love_

_Now my world is much clearer_

_And at last I've found true love_

_And it's all because of you_

_I love you with all my heart_

_And I know your feelings mirror mine exactly_

_My life is dark, but you are my candle_

_Leo, I'm in love with you._

[Leo] _All those months, staying aboard the Bus_

_You came into my life, and things changed for me_

_Every little glance, every awkward moment_

_It's all led up to this_

_The world's a mess, everything keeps changing_

_I can't hold this back anymore_

_When you're near, I feel so real_

_Skye, I've fallen in love with you_

[Both] _And at last I've found true love_

[Leo] _Now my world is so much clearer_

[Both] _And at last I've found true love_

[Skye] _And it's all because of you_

[Both] _There is no longer a need to cry_

_Because I will never leave your side_

_Times are tough, there are any struggles_

_But I've found my soulmate in you_

_I've found my soulmate in you._

* * *

**Just typing this and listening along to the song is making me get teary. Ugh, I love Skitz so much, but knowing it is unlikely to happen just makes me sad. Shipping Skitz or Biospecialist or any other ship that you really want to happen, but deep down know that it never will is the worst thing ever. If you aren't one of these people, trust me, it really hurts. Yah for fanfiction!**

**Next- A Skye song! PS-Help me I need ideas for Philinda songs oh so badly. I just can't find the perfect one yet, but Fixer Upper is in the lead so far. I might end up re-doing this one for them if I get desperate!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to the sing-a-long! I'm in awe that I've managed to publish this many songs so far, and I'm not running out of ideas just yet. Thank you to all those who have given me ideas! You're all so great, and it means a lot to me.**

**This is a song that I felt no one other than Skye could sing, because she's trying to figure out who she is and where she came from, and this song is just perfect for that.**

* * *

I Will Find My Parents

(Sung by Skye to the tune of _I can go the distance_. Perfect, isn't it?)

[Skye, in her van] _I have often wished_

_To have a good life_

_With a nice comfy house_

_Lining the suburb streets._

_My parents would be there_

_They would love me dear_

_It sounds so silly_

_But it's all I've ever dreamed._

_I will not give up_

_I will find my parents_

_And I have no fears_

_I've imagined worse_

_I'll search every mile_

_Because it's worth my while._

_Nothing will ever stop me_

_Until I find the truth._

[Skye, now on the Bus] _I shall never stop_

_I will find my parents_

_This team feels like family_

_But my real one matters more._

_SHIELD had hidden my past_

_That secret will not last._

_And one day I will find the people I've needed so long._

* * *

**Being the strange person I am, I can't help but picture her singing that last bit in her bunk with the door ajar, and May is standing down the hall listening to her sing, smiling a little because you know….hehe. Maybe it might come true next season. (giggles)**

**Wow, so number ten is next, and it looks to be like it's going to be the Garrett song. Who's excited!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to get up. I've made Jemma corrupt, Leo a puppy, reunited Skye with May and Coulson, and a whole bunch of other nice things in my other fics while neglecting this. Oops!**

**So here is the Garrett song. Thank you for all the support! I can't believe I've made ten of these!**

**I'm actually planning to do an awards ceremony for these where you all get to vote on the Best Song, Best Singer (who was the most best person to sing the song), Best Ship (which of the three I've done was the best), and Best Lyrics. **

* * *

Be Prepared

(This had Garrett's name written all over it. He pretty much is Scar to me)

Garrett: _I see now your knowledge of the universe_

_Is tiny, pure cavemen in my eyes!_

_But fight that ignorance, and pay attention!_

_Listen to my truths to counter those lies._

_I notice a distinct separation_

_We all have different goals in mind_

_But because of me, we are connected_

_Your dreams will come true if you're not scared_

_So prepare yourselves for a victory_

_Our triumph is right in your grasp_

_A new golden era draws nearer and nearer_

Raina: _But you're only a man!_

Garrett: _Oh, now I'm more than a man!_

_It might sound a bit morbid_

_But I'll make sure you're rewarded_

_As soon as Coulson is dust beneath my feet_

_And we'll arise in the victorious air_

_So be prepared!_

Ward: Wohoo, we're prepared! Yeah. Wait, what are we preparing for?

Garrett: For the end of SHIELD's control.

Ward: Isn't it already dead?

Garrett: Yes, son. But we're going to make sure all order dies. Permanently.

Raina: That's perfect! Who needs SHIELD anyway?

Ward, Raina, Kaminsky: _No order, no order, la la la la_

Garrett: SHUT UP! There will be an order!

Ward: But you just said-

Garrett: I will be the order. Stay with me, and you will never know defeat AGAIN!

Ward, Raina, Kaminsky: Yes! Hail Hydra!

Super Soldiers/ Hydra members: Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra!

_We shall go straight into history_

_As Garrett leads us to long-awaited victory_

Garrett: _Ah yes, of course, but why not do more?_

_Why stop there when we can reach the stars?_

_Your opportunities are truly so endless_

_All your desires shall granted by me_

_Just one thing to keep in mind though_

_YOU WILL FAIL IF YOU TRY WITHOUT ME!_

_So prepare your serums and guns, dear Hydra_

_Be prepared for the highlight of your puny lives_

Hydra: _Oooh la la la_

Garrett: _Years of my planning…_

Hydra: _SHIELD is weak!_

Garrett: _Our control will keep expanding…_

Hydra: _Pitifully weak!_

Garrett: _There're so many in denial…_

Hydra: _Victory will be sweet!_

Garrett: _But I'll correct their path while…._

Hydra: _Oh so sweet!_

Garrett: _I bring a new knowledge_

_Expanding beyond any college_

_I hold the secrets of life in my hands!_

_The new age is coming in my care_

_Be Prepared!_

Hydra: _The new age is coming in his care_

_Be Prepared!_

* * *

**So that was the Garrett song. I think it works pretty well, and I kind of like how I made the Hyenas Ward, Raina, and Kaminsky. I think we can all guess which hyena Kaminsky is..**

**Song list for awards of Best Song (overall), Best Singer, Best Ship, and Best Lyrics**

**1. **_**I'll make an Agent out of you - **_**Melinda May ft. Skye, Coulson, Simmons, Fitz, and Ward**

**2. **_**He Must Die!**_**- Sung by people angry at Grant Douglas Ward. Only can be Best Song/Lyrics**

**3. **_**Love Normal Life as It Is- **_**Skye. Skyeward Ship.**

**4. **_**Sci-Tech is an Open Door- **_**Fitz and Simmons. FitzSimmons Ship.**

**5. **_**Our Favorite SHIELD Things- **_**Coulson, May, Skye, Simmons, Fitz, Tripp. **

**6. **_**The Hydra Song-**_** Anyone, I guess**

**7. **_**Fly Around the World Again**_**- Melinda May. Minor Philinda-ish**

**8. **_**I've found True Love-**_** Skye and Leo Fitz. Skitz Ship.**

**9. **_**I Will Find My Parents- **_**Skye**

**10. **_**Be Prepared- **_**John 'Pyscho' Garrett ft. Ward, Raina, Kaminsky, and Hydra.**

**I want to hear what you loved. There's more to come too! In the future, I hope to give a second Ward song (nicer), a Skimmons, a brotp FitzWard (Is it Witz?), a second Skyeward?, and a Biospecialist cause it's needed.**

**But next up, I promise Philinda with an appearance from someone who know and love/hate.**

**Leave a review to tell me what you think, and don't forget to vote!**


End file.
